


Black Dove

by revabhipraya



Series: #Syukuran300 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Berlin (City), Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Multiple Partners, Organized Crime, Partnership, Police, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Black Dove: pencuri lukisan museum-museum di Berlin, dan Roderich bertugas menyelidikinya.





	1. yang dicuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.

_**―i: yang dicuri** _

.

.

.

Roderich Edelstein berjalan memasuki lift dengan langkah cepat setengah berlari. Dibalasnya sekilas sapaan para pekerja gedung yang ia lewati tadi. Dia sudah terlambat.

Oh, tidak. Dia sudah sangat terlambat.

Sesampainya di lift yang, untungnya, kosong, Roderich segera menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 5 yang di sampingnya tertulis "Divisi Kejahatan Pencurian Tingkat Pertama". Pintu lift menutup dengan segera, membiarkan Roderich sendirian di dalamnya dengan rambut acak-acakan dan jaket yang asal disampirkan di bahu. Pria itu menyentuh sisi kirinya. Untunglah tas selempangnya tidak lupa ia bawa.

Pintu lift membuka saat benda kotak mirip penjara itu sudah tiba di lantai tujuan Roderich. Pria itu kembali berlari, kali ini menuju ruang rapat yang menjadi tempat keberadaan seharusnya ia saat itu. Sapaan Ludwig yang tengah menyeduh kopi diabaikannya, bahkan tawa Gilbert pun tidak diindahkannya. Roderich terus berlari hingga ia tiba di depan pintu ruangan tujuannya. Pria itu membuka pintu keras-keras sambil berseru, "Maaf!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalamnya. Roderich melongo sambil memperhatikan benar-benar kondisi ruangan tersebut.

Kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya.

Barulah tawa Gilbert yang tadi tidak ia acuhkan menjadi jelas setelah ia melihat kekosongan ruangan itu.

.

"Gilbert mengambil jam tanganmu kemarin dan membuatnya menjadi satu jam lebih cepat," jelas Ludwig sambil membuatkan kopi untuk Roderich. Pria yang dibuatkan kopi hanya diam dengan wajah kesal. "Dia tahu kau tidak punya jam lain selain jam tangan dan jam ponsel di apartemenmu."

"Dan dia tahu aku tidak akan sempat melirik ponsel kalau tahu sudah terlambat setelah melihat jam tangan," tambah Roderich diiringi decakan pelan. Diliriknya pelaku "kejahatan" jam tangan pagi itu yang kebetulan tengah duduk di hadapannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Oi, jangan membicarakanku seolah aku tidak ada di sini," timpal Gilbert sembari berusaha menahan tawa. "Lagi pula, kau juga bodoh, Kacamata! Kami sudah berkali-kali bilang padamu untuk membeli jam dinding, tapi kau tidak kunjung melakukannya."

"Malas," sahut Roderich sembari menerima segelas kopi yang dibuatkan Ludwig. Disesapnya seteguk kopi hitam itu sebelum kembali merespons Gilbert. "Toh, aku lebih sering bermalam di sini ketimbang di apartemen."

"Aku sependapat," sahut Ludwig sambil ikut duduk melingkar meja bundar di dapur divisi kejahatan tingkat dua. Ditempatinya kursi di antara Roderich dan Gilbert. "Karena itulah aku tidak pindah dari rumah orang tuaku."

Gilbert terkekeh. "Bukan karena kau takut tinggal sendiri, Pirang?"

"Diam kau."

Pagi itu, sesuatu yang membuat Roderich buru-buru bak pengemudi ingin ke toilet adalah rapat mingguan divisi kejahatan pencurian tingkat pertama. Roderich, Ludwig, dan Gilbert sudah bekerja bersama di dalam divisi tersebut selama dua tahun terakhir sebagai detektif polisi. Setiap ada kasus, merekalah yang akan menyelidiki di tempat kejadian. Roderich ahli menganalisis, Ludwig ahli mengingat, dan Gilbert ahli mencari petunjuk. Ketiganya merupakan pentolan divisi dengan catatan kegagalan kasus nyaris nol persen.

"Bagaimana persiapan presentasimu untuk rapat hari ini, Kacamata?" tanya Gilbert pada Roderich sambil menyandarkan badannya.

"Sudah rampung," jawab Roderich singkat. Mendengar panggilan Gilbert, tangan Roderich secara otomatis memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Tapi akan jadi hancur berantakan kalau kau benar-benar membuatku terlambat datang hari ini."

Gilbert mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena sudah membuatmu tidak terlambat, oi."

"Kau membuatku panik, dasar gila."

Gilbert mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku? Gila?"

"Sudahlah," lerai Ludwig yang sedang ingin menikmati suasana pagi kantor yang damai. "Coba ceritakan sedikit soal buronan yang akan kaupresentasikan nanti, Rod. Toh, pada akhirnya kita juga yang akan mengerjakan kasusnya."

"Kali ini aku sependapat dengan Si Pirang," sahut Gilbert sambil menegakkan badannya kembali. Ludwig meliriknya kesal, tetapi tidak diacuhkan oleh pria bersurai perak yang satu itu.

Roderich berdeham. "Target kita kali ini pencuri dengan nama julukan Black Dove. Jenis kelamin, umur, dan informasi pribadi lainnya masih belum diketahui. Dia mencuri benda-benda berharga tinggi di beberapa museum di Berlin. Modus operandinya selalu sama: TKP yang kelewat bersih dan cap hitam bergambar burung di tempat benda seni yang dicuri seharusnya berada. Nama Black Dove dibuat berdasarkan cap itu."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ludwig dengan wajah serius.

"Pencurian pertama terjadi sekitar delapan atau sembilan bulan yang lalu," jawab Roderich. "Selama ini, kasus-kasusnya ditangani oleh polisi daerah. Namun, karena Black Dove ini sama sekali tidak bisa mereka lacak, mereka menyerahkan kasusnya kepada kepolisian pusat."

"Kurasa aku pernah dengar soal kasus ini," timpal Gilbert dengan dahi dikernyitkan. "Pencurian terakhirnya itu di Museum Neues, bukan?"

"Ya," angguk Roderich. "Museum yang sudah jadi korban sebelum Neues ada lima. Käthe Kollwitz, Berggruen, Bode, Brucke, dan Pergmon."

"Seni," gumam Ludwig. "Dia mencuri lukisan?"

"Berdasarkan laporan, iya."

"Berarti target Black Dove berikutnya kemungkinan besar jelas ya, museum seni." Ludwig menyimpulkan. "Kapan pencurian terakhir itu dilakukan?"

"Dua minggu lalu," jawab Gilbert.

"Dan biasanya waktu antar pencurian itu berjarak sekitar empat sampai enam minggu," tambah Roderich.

Ludwig mengangguk. "Berarti kita punya waktu dua minggu untuk menangkap, atau minimal, mengetahui museum yang menjadi target berikutnya."

Roderich mengangguk mantap.

.

Rapat hari itu berjalan dengan lancar, sama nasibnya dengan presentasi Roderich mengenai Black Dove. Dan, seperti dugaan ketiga pemuda itu di awal, mereka bertigalah yang diberikan mandat untuk menyelesaikan kasus tersebut dengan Roderich sebagai penanggung jawab utama.

"Berarti besok kita akan pergi ke Käthe Kollwitz?" tanya Gilbert sambil merangkul Roderich yang sedang berjalan ke ruangannya dengan setumpuk kertas dipegang kedua tangan. "Dan Berggruen?"

"Ya," jawab Roderich. "Kita berkumpul di kantor pukul 9 untuk pengarahan singkat, lalu berangkat pukul setengah 10 paling cepat."

"Tidak akan pengarahan malam ini saja?" tanya Ludwig yang tahu-tahu muncul di sisi Roderich sambil menatap ke luar jendela. "Toh, langit belum gelap."

"Aku ingin, tapi tidak bisa," sahut Roderich sambil membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Rangkulan tangan Gilbert otomatis dilepaskan oleh si pelaku. "Aku sudah janji dengan Elizabeta untuk―"

"Aah, rupanya kau mau kencan," kekeh Gilbert sekaligus memotong ucapan Roderich. Disikutnya Ludwig yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Mana mungkin kami meminta kencanmu dibatalkan untuk pengarahan. Ya 'kan, Pirang?"

Ludwig tersenyum maklum. "Selamat bersenang-senang, kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih," sahut Roderich sambil membalikkan badan. "Anu, berhubung aku tidak akan sempat pulang dulu, apa pakaianku saat ini kelihatan baik-baik saja?"

"Untuk kencan?" tanya Gilbert yang disambut anggukan pelan Roderich. Pria berambut perak itu memperhatikan gaya berpakaian Roderich dari kepala sampai kaki. Rambut, oke. Kacamata, oke. Kemeja, okelah. Dasi, sedikit berantakan. Jas, oke. Celana, oke. Sepatu, mengkilap. "Sedikit saran, rapikan saja dasimu dan jangan lupa melepas kancing jas saat duduk."

Mata Roderich melebar sedikit. "Harus?"

Giliran Gilbert yang matanya melebar. "Kau serius bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku tahu sopannya memang seperti itu, tapi masa di hadapan perempuan saat kencan pun―"

"Justru itu adalah saat yang paling penting!" potong Gilbert kesal. "Hah, kenapa pula aku berusaha mengajarkanmu."

"Lakukan yang baik sajalah, Rod," timpal Ludwig sambil mengangguk pelan. "Aku yakin Elizabeta akan senang dengan sikap baik seorang pria, khususnya kau."

Roderich memiringkan bibirnya sedikit. "Baiklah, akan kulakukan."

"Kau dan Elizabeta sudah berkencan sekitar dua bulan, ya?" tanya Ludwig yang dijawab dengan anggukan Roderich. "Tidak ada niat untuk menyeriuskan hubungan, begitu?"

Roderich mengangkat alis. "Menikah, maksudmu?"

"Jangan, Kacamata!" seru Gilbert sambil mencengkeram bahu Roderich keras-keras. Yang jadi korban meringis pelan. "Pernikahan itu ... wah, pokoknya jangan! Kau akan terkekang selamanya, tahu? Kau tidak bisa bebas bepergian, terutama ke bar. Kau juga tidak―"

"Kau ini bicara seolah yang paling tahu saja," desis Ludwig pelan. "Padahal jomlo juga."

"Kau juga sama saja."

"Diam kau."

"Aku belum memikirkan soal pernikahan," ujar Roderich, bermaksud menyudahi debat tidak penting kedua rekannya. "Bahkan aku belum ada niat untuk menaikkan jenjang status hubungan kami."

"Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat," saran Ludwig, "sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya lebih dulu."

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan Si Pirang," sela Gilbert. "Hubungan yang mengasyikkan itu ya hubungan sepertimu dengan si Elitatata saat ini."

"Elizabeta," koreksi Roderich. "Terima kasih sarannya, kalian berdua. Akan kupertimbangkan baik-baik."

.

Setelah berkendara sekitar lima belas menit, Roderich akhirnya tiba di Skykitchen, sebuah restoran di Berlin yang menyajikan beragam menu dari seluruh dunia. Sebagai tambahan, restoran yang terletak di lantai atas sebuah hotel itu menyajikan pemandangan langit yang indah menjelang matahari terbenam. Itu sebabnya Roderich memilih restoran itu sebagai tempat kencannya bersama Elizabeta.

Tepat pada saat Roderich tiba di pintu restoran, Elizabeta mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan bahwa dia sudah duduk di meja yang dipesan Roderich. Mata Roderich mengedari ruangan. Ditemukannya Elizabeta tengah duduk di kursi di samping jendela, membelakanginya. Roderich tersenyum kecil. Pria itu tidak akan membalas pesan tadi, sengaja ingin mengejutkan sang wanita. Perlahan, Roderich berjalan menghampiri Elizabeta. Ia sembunyikan setangkai mawar putih yang ia bawa di belakang punggung.

"Hai," sapa Roderich dari belakang Elizabeta sambil menyodorkan mawar putih ke depan wajah sang wanita. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Elizabeta tergelak merespons kejutan Roderich. Diambilnya mawar itu sebelum menoleh dan membalas, "Dari mana kau belajar memberikan kejutan seperti itu?"

"Entahlah," respons Roderich sebelum mengecup pipi kanan Elizabeta. Pria itu lalu melangkah ke kursi di seberang Elizabeta dan duduk di sana. Ia lepas kancing jasnya satu demi satu sambil melanjutkan, "Tiba-tiba saja terpikir untuk melakukannya."

Anggukan pelan jadi respons Elizabeta. "Dari kantor?"

"Ya," jawab Roderich. "Tadi ada rapat soal kasus baru. Pembahasannya panjang, jadi rapatnya lebih lama daripada biasanya."

"Ah, pantas saja." Elizabeta manggut-manggut. "Aku juga baru pulang kerja."

Roderich terperangah. Baru disadarinya wanita di hadapannya itu bukan sedang mengenakan gaun, melainkan blazer. "Oh?"

Elizabeta mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ada kasus baru juga, jadi tadi para pengacara saling merebutkan kasus itu. Untungnya, aku yang menang."

Roderich tergelak pelan. "Syukurlah."

Dua bulan berkencan tentunya membuat Elizabeta dan Roderich setidaknya sudah sama-sama tahu biodata umum masing-masing. Elizabeta tahu Roderich berprofesi sebagai polisi kejahatan pencurian, sedangkan Roderich tahu Elizabeta adalah seorang pengacara di kantor pengacara swasta yang tidak begitu terkenal. Keduanya sudah biasa membicarakan pekerjaan saat kencan karena lucunya, mereka bekerja di bidang yang sama: hukum.

Mereka bertemu di kantor persidangan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu, Roderich hendak menjemput tersangka dari lantai bawah, sedangkan Elizabeta hendak pulang setelah mengikuti sebuah persidangan. Keduanya naik lift yang sama, dan tiba-tiba mati listrik. Lima belas menit keduanya habiskan untuk mengobrol mengenai bobroknya sistem ini dan itu di negara mereka sampai generator listrik dinyalakan. Keduanya sempat bertukar nomor telepon karena merasa cocok satu sama lain, lalu sebulan setelahnya barulah Roderich punya keberanian untuk mengajak Elizabeta kencan.

"Kasus apa yang sekarang kaukerjakan, Roddy?" tanya Elizabeta sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Pencurian benda seni," jawab Roderich cepat. "Kau sudah pesan makanan, belum?"

Elizabeta menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu."

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita pesan makanan dulu."

Roderich memanggil pelayan yang lewat lalu menyebutkan beberapa menu yang dia mau, bergantian dengan Elizabeta. Pelayan itu mengulang pesanan mereka, lalu pergi setelah keduanya mengiakan. Elizabeta kembali kepada bahasan awal, "Pencurian benda seni tadi kaubilang?"

"Ya," angguk Roderich. "Pencuri ini mencuri beberapa benda berharga milik museum-museum seni di Berlin. Beritanya ada di koran kok, meski tidak lengkap."

Cerita mengenai Black Dove kemudian mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Roderich. Tentu saja, pria itu tidak membeberkan semua informasi. Hanya informasi yang didapatnya di koran yang ia ceritakan. Sepanjang cerita, Elizabeta tampak antusias dengan penuturan Roderich. Wanita itu terus memberikan respons yang memicu Roderich untuk terus bercerita.

"Besok aku dan rekanku akan memulai penyelidikan." Roderich memasang serbet di lehernya. "Kau masih ingat Ludwig dan Gilbert?"

"Ah, dua temanmu yang sering kauceritakan itu." Elizabeta mengangguk. "Kau mengerjakan kasus bersama mereka lagi?"

"Tidak bisa kupikirkan tim yang lebih baik."

Elizabeta mengulas senyum. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu mereka."

"Mungkin kapan-kapan akan kupertemukan," angguk Roderich. "Oh, makanannya sudah datang."

Roderich dan Elizabeta menghentikan obrolan mereka untuk sejenak. Masing-masing menikmati pesanannya sendiri sambil sesekali menawarkan beberapa suap yang dirasa enak. Setelah makanan pesanan mereka habis, giliran Roderich yang menjadi penanya.

"Kasus apa yang kaudapat tadi?"

"Kasus? Kasus ap―oh!" Elizabeta terkekeh malu. "Kasus perceraian, seperti biasa. Kadang aku heran dengan orang-orang yang bercerai. Kalau tidak yakin dapat bertahan, kenapa dari awal menikah, ya?"

Roderich menelan ludah. Sial, bahasan pernikahan ini malah muncul lagi di hadapannya. "Aku yakin mereka tidak ada niat untuk bercerai pada awalnya."

"Ya, karena orang-orang ini bersikap tidak realistis," decak Elizabeta. "Menikah karena cinta. Ha! Cinta luntur sedikit, pernikahan langsung bubar jalan."

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menikah?"

"Tidak selama aku belum dapat menemukan alasan untuk tetap mendampingi seseorang apa pun yang terjadi," jawab Elizabeta tegas. "Dan untuk saat ini, tidak."

Diam-diam, Roderich merasa lega. Perkataan Ludwig terbukti salah karena Elizabeta rupanya belum ada niat untuk menikah. Sayangnya, perkataan Gilbert justru terbukti benar karena wanita ini tampaknya tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang serius.

"Oh." Elizabeta mendesah sembari memeriksa jam tangannya. "Maaf, Roddy, aku harus segera pergi."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu," ucap Roderich sambil menarik jaketnya yang ia sampirkan di kursi.

"Apa? Roddy, tidak us―"

"Kita sudah dua bulan berkencan dan kau tidak pernah membiarkanku mengantarmu pulang," sela Roderich. "Setidaknya kali ini biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kumau."

Elizabeta tersenyum kecil sebelum merespons, "Baiklah, tapi ... tidak usah sampai rumah, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku perlu membeli beberapa makanan ringan di toko dekat rumah," jawab Elizabeta. "Antar aku sampai sana saja. Setelah itu, aku akan berjalan sendiri."

Roderich mengangkat alisnya. "Yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah." Roderich menghampiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Elizabeta. "Ayo."

Elizabeta membalas uluran tangan itu.

.

Keesokan paginya, Roderich telah tiba di kantornya. Kali ini, tidak ada insiden jam yang lebih cepat dan drama lari-lari khawatir kesiangan lagi. Kali lain Roderich akan lebih memperhatikan barang-barang yang Gilbert pinjam darinya.

Ludwig datang lima belas kemudian, disusul oleh Gilbert sepuluh menit setelahnya. Mereka melakukan pengarahan sejenak sebelum berangkat ke tempat tujuan mereka hari itu. Mereka menggunakan mobil Gilbert dan membiarkan si empunya yang menyetir. Tujuan pertama mereka hari itu: Museum Käthe Kollwitz.

"Lukisan yang dicurinya adalah No More War karya Käthe Kollwitz pada tahun 1922," ujar Ludwig dari bagian belakang mobil sambil membaca berkas kasus yang ia bawa. "TKP masih diamankan sampai saat laporan ini ditulis, tetapi polisi tetap tidak menemukan apa pun yang berarti di sana. Black Dove benar-benar bekerja dengan bersih."

"Aku yakin ada setitik petunjuk yang tertinggal di sana," gumam Roderich. "Tidak teliti selalu jadi kebiasaan polisi daerah yang tidak pernah berubah."

"Sependapat," tambah Gilbert tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan. "Meski sudah berbulan-bulan yang lalu, jejak fisik itu pasti ada. Minimalnya rambut atau sidik jari."

Ludwig mengernyit. "Kalau dia pakai sarung tangan?"

"Minimal ada rambut," sahut Gilbert. "Atau bisa juga sedikit kulit yang tergores sesuatu. Kita bicara lukisan yang digantung di museum seni. Pasti cara menempelnya khusus jadi tidak bisa sembarangan dilepas."

Roderich menyandarkan badannya. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Gilbert terus menyetir hingga mereka tiba di Museum Käthe Kollwitz. Diparkirkannya mobil di area parkir museum tersebut. Tidak sulit menemukan tempat untuk parkir sebab hari itu pengunjung museum tidak banyak―maklum, hari kerja. Ketiganya turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam museum. Mereka diizinkan masuk untuk menemui pengawas museum setelah menunjukkan lencana polisi mereka.

Pengawas yang bertugas hari itu lalu mengarahkan ketiga polisi tersebut ke tempat kejadian perkara, dinding lukisan No More War yang sudah dibubuhi cap Black Dove. Sejak kepolisian daerah menyerahkan kasus pencurian ini kepada kepolisian pusat, tempat ini sudah bebas dilalui pengunjung. Roderich tahu Gilbert akan kesulitan menemukan petunjuk berarti, tetapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

Setelah menjelaskan selama beberapa menit, pengawas yang bertugas itu menyatakan bahwa ada rekaman CCTV yang merekam pencurian itu secara lengkap. Ludwig segera mengajukan diri untuk menonton rekaman tersebut. Maka pergilah si pengawas bersama Ludwig ke ruang CCTV, meninggalkan Roderich dan Gilbert di depan dinding lukisan No More War.

"Orang dalam?" tanya Gilbert setelah yakin bahwa mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sekitar dinding tersebut.

"Kemungkinan besar, iya," angguk Roderich. "Ada komplotan orang dalam, tetapi pelaku pencuriannya bukan."

"Akan kuperiksa dindingnya," ujar Gilbert sambil memasang sarung tangan dan mendekati dinding yang seharusnya diisi lukisan No More War itu perlahan.

"Ruangan gelap gulita karena lampu dimatikan total setiap malam, berarti pelaku menggunakan kacamata khusus." Roderich bergumam sendiri sembari memperhatikan gerak-gerik Gilbert. "Banyak lukisan berharga di sini, tetapi kenapa hanya satu yang dia ambil?"

"Wow, Rod," panggil Gilbert dengan seringai di wajah. Memanggil Roderich dengan "Rod" menandakan bahwa pria itu sedang serius. "Lihat apa yang kutemukan."

Roderich berjalan menghampiri Gilbert. Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari paku khusus untuk memasang lukisan dengan pinset, lalu meletakkannya ke dalam plastik kecil yang memang pria itu selalu bawa di dalam kantungnya. Roderich menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengidentifikasi benda super kecil yang ada di dalam plastik dalam genggaman Gilbert. Tidak tahu benda apa itu, Roderich bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Entahlah," sahut Gilbert tanpa beban. "Tebakanku, kulit si pelaku. Keyakinanku, di bawah nol koma lima."

"Yakin bukan perekat atau semacamnya?"

"Bukan," tegas Gilbert. "Tapi aku juga menemukan sehelai benang ... atau rambut, di antara itu."

"Oke," balas Roderich sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Mungkin nanti Basch bisa menemukan sesuatu dari sana."

"Mungkin." Gilbert terkekeh. "Siapa tadi? Ba...?"

Roderich tidak menjawab, hanya membalas dengan gelengan pelan tanda dia menolak menjawab.

"Hah, seperti biasa." Gilbert mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kacamata, kurasa kita harus memeriksa Si Pirang. Lagi pula, sudah tidak ada yang bisa kita lihat-lihat di sini."

"Ya, ayo."

"Aku sudah di belakang kalian," bisik Ludwig yang tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Roderich, entah sejak kapan. "Aku sudah melihat-lihat rekaman CCTV-nya, aku juga sudah meminta salinan rekamannya. Aku ingin kalian melihatnya juga."

"Oke." Roderich mengangguk. "Kita akan melihatnya di markas setelah kita pergi ke―"

"Berggruen," sambung Ludwig. "Ya, itu juga maksudku."

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!" seru Gilbert sambil menarik kunci mobilnya keluar dari saku celana.

.

"The Death of Joseph karya Giovanni Battista Pittoni," ujar Ludwig, lagi-lagi sambil membaca berkas terkait Black Dove. "Lukisan cat minyak. Kalau di situs jual-beli, harganya minimal tiga ratus dolar untuk ukuran 40 x 50 sentimeter. Tidak heran kalau dicuri, harganya sangat mahal."

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak suka koleksi lukisan," timpal Gilbert yang masih saja bisa banyak berbicara padahal sedang fokus menyetir mobil. "Mahal."

"Atau mungkin kau saja yang tidak punya uang."

"Bermimpi saja terus, Pirang."

"Ludwig, coba bacakan berkas tentang Museum Berggruen itu," sela Roderich sebelum kedua rekannya itu adu mulut lagi. "Sejarahnya, aristekturnya, atau apalah."

"Museum Berggruen berisi koleksi seni modern klasik di Berlin." Ludwig memulai penjelasannya. "Kolektornya bernama Heinz Berggruen yang kemudian diberikan kepada kota. Koleksinya sendiri beragam, mulai dari Picasso, Pittoni, GIacometti, Braque―"

Gilbert lagi-lagi menyela, "Kautahu kami tidak tahu dan tidak tertarik dengan nama-nama yang kausebut tadi kan, Pirang?"

Ludwig, bermaksud mencari pembelaan, menunjuk Roderich. "Roderich cukup tahu soal seni, tidak sepertimu."

"Aku ini penyuka musik, sayangnya," ralat Roderich cepat-cepat. "Dari nama tadi, aku hanya kenal Picasso."

"Yah, pokoknya," Ludwig berdeham pelan, bermaksud mengalihkan topik, "Berggruen juga menyimpan banyak koleksi seni bernilai tinggi. Kalau Black Dove ini memang mengincar uang, tidak heran Berggruen juga jadi salah satu targetnya."

"Black Dove meninggalkan tanda yang sama?" tanya Roderich sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Cap Black Dove dan tempat kejadian perkara yang bersih?"

"Ya," angguk Ludwig sambil melihat halaman lain pada berkas yang dipegangnya. "Seperti biasa, karena itulah kepolisian daerah menyerahkan kasus ini kepada kepolisian pusat."

"Ha! Seperti biasa," kekeh Gilbert sambil membelokkan setir. "Kalau salah satu di antara kita tidak ada yang dapat promosi sampai akhir tahun ini, itu namanya kepolisian sudah gila."

Untuk satu kali itu, Roderich dan Ludwig menyetujui perkataan Gilbert.

Ketiganya terus berkendara hingga mereka tiba di Museum Berggruen. Arsitektur gedungnya, masih sama, bergaya renaisans dan memang tidak berbeda jauh dengan gedung Museum Käthe Kollwitz. Gilbert memarkirkan mobilnya dekat dengan pintu masuk, lalu dia bersama Roderich dan Ludwig berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Berbeda dengan Käthe Kollwitz, Berggruen justru terlihat agak penuh hari itu. Itu wajar bagi Ludwig, mengingat bahwa Berggruen menyimpan karya Pablo Picasso yang lebih mendunia ketimbang pelukis lainnya di Käthe Kollwitz. Bukan bermaksud membandingkan, tentu saja.

Gilbert menunjukkan lencana polisinya kepada seorang petugas, lalu minta ditunjukkan lokasi lukisan The Death of Joseph. Petugas itu dengan sigap membimbing Roderich, Gilbert, dan Ludwig ke ruang pameran karya Giovanni Pittoni. Rupanya, daerah lukisan The Death of Joseph yang dibubuhi cap Black Dove diblokir oleh pihak museum dengan beberapa buah pembatas. Mungkin mereka sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan hilangnya barang bukti jika mereka membiarkan para pengunjung mendekat.

"Seperti biasa, aku akan melihat rekaman CCTV," ujar Ludwig sebelum berbicara kepada petugas yang mengantar mereka itu. Petugas itu mengiakan, lalu Ludwig pergi bersamanya menuju ruang CCTV.

Roderich dan Gilbert berjalan melewati pembatas tersebut sembari melihat-lihat kondisi di sekitar mereka. Gilbert sigap menghampiri cap Black Dove yang dibubuhkan di dinding, sementara Roderich sibuk meninjau area sekitarnya.

"Kurasa modusnya sama," gumam pria berkacamata itu, "orang dalam tergabung dalam sebuah kelompok pencuri seni. Tapi, orang dalamnya ini tidak bisa kupastikan pegawai baru atau lama, sebab dia bisa saja keluar dari sini kapan pun."

"Coba bilang pada Ludwig soal itu," balas Gilbert tanpa menoleh. "Biar dia minta daftar pegawai museum ini, juga Käthe Kollwitz, selama beberapa bulan atau tahun terakhir kalau perlu."

"Sebenarnya itu sudah diurus oleh Basch," sahut Roderich sambil melirik pembatas di sampingnya. "Sudah semua museum yang jadi korban bahkan. Aku sudah memintanya sejak awal."

"Kalian sudah berdamai atau bagaimana, sih?" tanya Gilbert, tumben-tumbennya penasaran. "Dari tadi yang kausebut Basch terus, mau tidak mau kan aku penasaran juga."

"Ada yang kautemukan, tidak?" tanya Roderich. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Gilbert tanpa bermaksud mengindahkan omongan sang lawan bicara sebelumnya.

"Selain cap horor ini? Kurasa tidak." Gilbert menarik sebuah benang tipis dari cap tersebut. "Kecuali kalau ini bisa dikatakan sebagai sesuatu."

Roderich memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Rambut atau benang seperti tadi lagi?"

"Asumsiku begitu, tapi yang ini warnanya putih," jawab Gilbert sambil memasukkan benang tersebut ke dalam plastik. "Rasanya aneh kalau pelaku pencuriannya lanjut usia, ya?"

"Berarti mungkin bukan rambut," angguk Roderich. Gilbert mengiakan. "Ada potongan kulit seperti tadi, tidak?"

"Kali ini kita tidak seberuntung tadi, sih."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita segera susul Ludwig dan kembali ke markas untuk menganalisis rekaman CCTV-nya."

"Ide bagus, Kacamata."

.

Kembali ke kantor kepolisian pusat, kini Roderich dan Gilbert sedang sibuk menonton dua monitor komputer yang menayangkan dua rekaman CCTV berbeda. Yang satu menayangkan pencurian lukisan No More War di Museum Käthe Kollwitz, satunya lagi menayangkan pencurian lukisan The Death of Joseph di Museum Berggruen. Sudut kameranya tentu saja berbeda, tetapi ada satu yang membuat keduanya heran sejak tadi.

"Kau pasti sadar kalau gerak-gerik si Black Dove ini sama persis kan, Kacamata?" tanya Gilbert saat mereka sedang istirahat sejenak setelah belasan kali menonton rekaman yang sama.

"Ya." Roderich melepas kacamatanya lalu memijit pelan tulang hidungnya. "Bahkan caranya melepas lukisan juga sama. Jadi bisa kita asumsikan kalau orang ini bukan peniru."

Gilbert manggut-manggut. "Dan kalau melihat postur tubuhnya, kau juga pasti tahu."

"Perempuan," sahut Roderich. "Perempuan yang teliti dan rapi, tetapi sedikit ceroboh pada poin-poin tertentu."

"Seperti?"

"Meninggalkan rambut atau benang itu di tempat kejadian perkara." Jeda sejenak. "Atau bisa juga barang bukti yang dia tinggalkan itu jebakan. Berarti dia benar-benar teliti dan rapi."

"Oh, benar juga." Gilbert kembali menatap layar komputer. "Menurutmu dia bekerja sendiri atau bagian dari komplotan?"

"Yang jelas, dia bekerja dengan salah satu karyawan museum," ujar Roderich. "Apakah dia bekerja dengan komplotan atau tidak, itu masih belum bisa kujawab. Petunjuknya belum cukup."

"Basch sudah menyelesaikan analisisnya," ujar Ludwig yang tahu-tahu muncul di pintu ruangan Roderich tempat kedua rekannya menonton rekaman CCTV. Pria pirang itu meletakkan sebuah map ke atas meja.

"Dan?" tanya Gilbert sambil menatap Ludwig, menuntut jawaban. Map berisi laporan hasil analisis tadi telah diambil oleh Roderich lebih dulu.

"Itu bukan rambut," lanjut Ludwig. "Bukan benang juga. Itu―"

"Fiber," sahut Roderich yang telah selesai membaca cepat laporan hasil analisis itu. "Bahan rambut palsu."

"Oh, rambut palsu yang dibilang semi-asli itu?" tanya Gilbert.

Ludwig mengernyitkan dahi. "Kautahu dari mana kalau fiber itu rambut palsu semi-asli?"

"Aku kan dulu pemain drama sekolah."

"Sudah, sudah," sela Roderich diiringi dehaman pelan. "Dan potongan kulit itu benar-benar kulit, kulit manusia."

"Perempuan," timpal Ludwig. "Hanya informasi itu yang bisa didapatkan Basch dari kulit tadi."

"Berarti dugaan kita soal jenis kelamin Black Dove benar, Kacamata," ujar Gilbert sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke monitor yang masih menayangkan rekaman CCTV dalam keadaan di-pause. "Perempuan."

"Itu kalau kulit yang kita temukan benar-benar kulitnya," sahut Roderich. "Kalau bukan, dugaan kita masih sebatas dugaan."

"Kenapa kalian bisa menduga kalau Black Dove itu perempuan?" tanya Ludwig yang tidak ikut menyimak rekaman CCTV karena harus mengantarkan barang bukti temuan ke laboratorium.

"Postur tubuhnya," jawab Gilbert sambil menunjuk siluet Black Dove di monitor. "Meski bisa saja laki-laki yang sangat kurus membuat dirinya seolah-olah kelihatan seperti perempuan."

"Entah kenapa aku tidak yakin kalau ini laki-laki," ungkap Roderich. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat seorang perempuan dengan postur tubuh seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa ingat di mana."

"Tenang, kita masih punya waktu dua hari untuk mengunjungi museum lain," ujar Ludwig. "Kita akan kumpulkan video dan bukti lagi sebelum menemukan Black Dove ini."

Roderich mengangguk pelan. "Kuharap kita seberuntung itu."

.

Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan selama itu pula Roderich telah menginap di kantornya. Analisis rekaman CCTV Black Dove serta barang bukti yang mereka temukan di TKP benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Pulang ke apartemen pun rasanya dia tidak sanggup, karena itulah dia memutuskan untuk menginap di ruang kerjanya. Ludwig dan Gilbert juga sama. Mereka bergadang bersama demi mencari petunjuk baru dari Black Dove ini. Beberapa orang petugas pencari barang bukti sudah dikirimkan ke semua lokasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, tetapi tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan.

Siang itu, atasan mereka menyuruh Roderick, Ludwig, dan Gilbert untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat sampai besok. Untuk sementara, kasus Black Dove akan ditangani personel lain―setidaknya untuk mencari barang bukti di tempat kejadian.

Roderich tiba di apartemennya, diantar dengan mobil kantor lantaran atasannya benar-benar khawatir Roderich tidak dapat menyetir pulang sendiri, begitu pula yang lain. Kalau dipikir-pikir, atasannya itu ada benarnya juga. Saat tiba di apartemennya, hal pertama yang Roderich lakukan adalah mengunci pintu dan menjatuhkan badan ke kasur. Tumbang.

Pria berkacamata itu terbangun dengan kondisi apartemennya gelap gulita. Rupanya matahari sudah terbenam dan dia belum menyalakan lampu sama sekali. Roderich menggerakkan tangannya ke arah nakas, hendak meraih ponsel untuk melihat jam. Oh, rupanya pukul sebelas malam.

Roderich memeriksa notifikasi ponselnya. Tidak ada yang penting, hanya informasi dari kantor bahwa barang bukti lagi-lagi sehelai rambut palsu. Sisanya hanya notifikasi berita dan satu pesan lagi....

Dari Elizabeta.

Pesan itu dibuka dan dibaca satu demi satu oleh Roderich. Elizabeta meninggalkan tiga pesan yang isinya menanyakan kabar Roderich yang beberapa hari ini tidak menghubungi Elizabeta sama sekali. Roderich segera membalas, mengatakan bahwa dia hanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan meminta maaf karena tidak mengabari lebih awal.

Baru saja Roderich hendak memejamkan mata lagi, tahu-tahu ponselnya berbunyi panjang. Ada telepon, dari Elizabeta.

"Halo?" sapa Roderich dengan suara parau.

" _Rod, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?_ " tanya Elizabeta di ujung sana.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Roderich yakin, tetapi lagi-lagi suara paraunya tidak dapat berbohong. "Hanya butuh tidur panjang."

" _Kau sudah makan?_ "

"Belum."

" _Lampu apartemenmu menyala?_ "

"... tidak."

" _Ada makanan tidak di apartemenmu?_ "

"... kurasa tidak."

" _Kopi? Bagaimana dengan kopi?_ "

"Entahlah."

Elizabeta menghela napas. " _Aku akan ke sana._ "

"Liz, tidak us―"

" _Aku memaksa,_ " potong Elizabeta. " _Aku akan tiba dalam setengah jam. Bukakan pintu untukku, ya._ "

Setelah pembicaraan singkat itu, Elizabeta menutup telepon begitu saja. Roderich akhirnya terpaksa bangkit. Harus dinyalakannya lampu apartemen, digantinya pakaian yang tidak ia ganti selama tiga hari ini, dan dibukakannya pintu untuk Elizabeta nanti. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Ah ya, dia belum minum sejak pulang ke apartemen.

Setengah jam kemudian, setelah Roderich meminum segelas air mineral, menyalakan lampu apartemen, mengganti pakaian, dan mencuci muka, alarm pintunya berbunyi. Roderich melirik ke luar jendela dan melihat ada Elizabeta di bawah sana. Cepat-cepat ia buka pintu bawah dengan tombol utama, lalu membiarkan pintu apartemennya terbuka agar Elizabeta bisa masuk.

"Hai!" sapa Elizabeta saat sudah tiba di apartemen Roderich. Wanita itu membawa seplastik besar berisi kotak-entah-apa di tangan kanan dan tas bahu di tangan kirinya. Ditutupnya pintu apartemen Roderich dengan punggung sebelum ia meletakkan seluruh barang bawaannya di atas meja makan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Roddy?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," ucap Roderich sambil menghampiri wanita yang tengah mengatur napas itu. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini."

"Tidak, tidak, aku yakin kau kurang asupan gizi," cerocos Elizabeta sambil membuka kotak demi kotak yang dibawanya dalam plastik besar tadi. "Aku yakin makananmu selama tiga hari ke belakang tidak lebih dari sosis panggang, sosis panggang, dan sosis panggang. Ditambah minumannya, kopi?"

Roderich mengerjap. Bagaimana wanita ini bisa tahu?

Elizabeta tersenyum bangga, merasa menang. "Aku bawakan ... sup krim jagung, sup kacang polong, kebab isi sayuran, krepes isi buah-buahan ... ada juga steak, kemudian aku juga beli mie sayuran." Wanita itu menatap Roderich. "Kau mau makan yang mana?"

Roderich terperangah. "... kau yakin tidak membeli makanan-makanan itu untuk satu kompi?"

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Elizabeta diiringi tawa pelan. Wanita itu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. "Kau butuh asupan empat sehat. Aku tidak memberimu susu karena aku tidak mau kau tambah tinggi."

"Kaupikir aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan?" Roderich mendengus geli, tawa Elizabeta semakin kencang. "Terima kasih, Liz."

"Sama-sama, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan." Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Diedarkannya pandang ke sekitar apartemen sebelum berkomentar, "Apartemenmu kelihatan kosong. Tidak banyak perabot."

"Sengaja," sahut Roderich sambil mengisi gelasnya dengan air keran lagi. Diteguknya air di dalam gelas itu sebelum ditawarkan kepada Elizabeta, "Mau? Dari gelas lain tentu saja."

"Akan kuambil sendiri," tolak Elizabeta halus. Wanita itu kembali mengedarkan pandang. "Kau lebih sering di kantor ya ketimbang di sini? Tidak banyak debu, tapi tidak sepenuhnya bersih juga. Ditambah lagi, kau tidak punya jam dinding. Televisi juga tampaknya tidak pernah dinyalakan."

"Teliti sekali," komentar Roderich sambil ikut duduk di meja makannya. "Aku memang tidak banyak di apartemen, jadi merasa tidak perlu jam dinding. Televisi juga ... entahlah, ingin kujual tapi rasanya sayang."

"Simpan saja," saran Elizabeta. "Suatu saat kau pasti butuh hiburan."

"Ya." Roderich mulai memilih kotak yang telah Elizabeta bukakan. "Kau akan ikut makan juga, tidak?"

Elizabeta mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku datang ke sini kan untuk mengasuh, bukan ikut makan."

"Aku memintamu ikut makan," balas Roderich. "Anggap saja bentuk permintaan maaf karena menghilang tanpa kabar selama beberapa hari."

Elizabeta tergelak pelan sembari mengambil kotak berisi sup krim jagung. "Permintaan maaf diterima."

Keduanya menghabiskan malam di meja makan sembari menghabiskan makanan yang dibeli Elizabeta dan sesekali melontarkan candaan. Rasanya Roderich tidak pernah sebahagia itu selama hidupnya.

.

Keesokan siangnya, Roderich berangkat ke kantor ditemani Elizabeta. Wanita itu menginap di apartemennya semalam―tidak mungkin kan Roderich membiarkannya pulang sendiri dini hari begitu? Kebetulan, Elizabeta membawa mobil saat pergi ke apartemen Roderich semalam, jadi siang itu mereka bisa mampir dulu ke kantor Roderich sebelum Elizabeta berangkat kerja.

Roderich turun dari kursi pengemudi saat mereka sudah sampai di kantor polisi. Elizabeta segera menempati kursi tersebut. Wanita itu membuka jendela mobilnya lalu berkata, "Sampai jumpa kapan-kapan lagi?"

"Ya," senyum Roderich.

"Jangan menghilang lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin."

"Tidak akan."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Elizabeta tersenyum puas. "Sampai jumpa."

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Elizabeta segera memundurkan mobilnya dan melaju kembali. Roderich menunggu sampai mobil wanita itu hilang dari pandangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Ada yang diantar pacar rupanyaaa," kekeh Gilbert yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Roderich.

Roderich membalikkan badan dan memasang wajah datar. "Ayo masuk."

"Ah, kau ini terlalu serius, Kacamata." Gilbert merangkul pundak rekannya itu dengan tangan kiri. "Sejujurnya aku kaget lo saat tahu pacarmu secantik itu. Seleramu pasti tinggi sih, tapi selera pacarmu? Ck, tidak kusangka."

"Dia bukan pacarku," balas Roderich kaku. "Belum, mungkin."

Gilbert lagi-lagi terkekeh. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Keduanya menaiki lift hingga tiba di lantai kerja mereka. Rupanya, Ludwig sudah ada di sana, sedang menyeduh minuman di pojok istirahat seperti biasa. Roderich dan Gilbert otomatis menghampiri pria itu.

"Kalian datang bersama?" tanya Ludwig. Didudukinya kursi di meja bundar pojok tersebut.

"Kami sampai bersama," kilah Roderich sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Gilbert mengikuti. "Aku pergi dengan Elizabeta tadi."

"Si Kacamata ini tidak pernah bilang kalau Elitatata―"

"Elizabeta," ralat Roderich.

"―ya itulah pokoknya." Gilbert mendecak. "Pokoknya pacar si Kacamata ini, ternyata cantik sekali, lo."

Ludwig mengangkat alis. "Tidak heran."

Roderich menghela napas. "Kalian mau menemuinya?"

Gilbert membelalakkan mata. "Apa ini? Kau mau menyerahkan pacarmu karena sadar aku lebih tampan, ya?!"

"Bukan," dengus Roderich. "Tentu saja bukan. Dan lagi, dia belum jadi pacarku."

"Atur saja kapan, aku akan usahakan datang," ucap Ludwig setelah menyesap tehnya. "Oh ya, apa kalian sudah tahu kabar terbaru soal kasus Black Dove?"

Roderich langsung menegakkan badannya. "Terbaru itu kapan?"

"Sekitar pukul sepuluh tadi pagi, saat museum buka," jawab Ludwig. Melihat wajah bingung Roderich dan Gilbert, Ludwig melanjutkan, "Soal lukisan-lukisan yang dicuri Black Dove."

"Kenapa lukisannya?" tanya Roderich setengah mendesak.

"Mereka kembali lagi," jawab Ludwig. "Tadi pagi semuanya sudah ada di tempatnya semula, tanpa cacat sedikit pun."

Tatapan Roderich dan Gilbert berubah horor. "... apa?"

.

.

.

**bersambung....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai Nana!
> 
> Jadi ... gini Na, awalnya aku mau bikin oneshot, tapi udah panjang bANGET dan aku udah gak kuat lanjutinnya, bahkan colornote di HP-ku udah error ngetiknya sampai kubagi dua file-nya, jadi kuputuskan untuk dibagi jadi dua chapter. Nggak apa-apa ya :"3
> 
> Nulis ini penuh perjuangan banget, dan seperti biasa, AusHun selalu bablas di tangan Rana. Semoga Nana suka ya! Aku menulis ini dengan sepenuh hati loh (?)
> 
> Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya!


	2. yang dikembalikan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AU.

_**―ii: yang dikembalikan** _

.

.

.

"Semua lukisan yang dicuri sudah dikembalikan?" ulang Roderich sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Benar-benar sudah dikembalikan?"

"Ya, tadi pihak museum menelepon kantor polisi dan mengatakan hal itu," jawab Ludwig sambil menyesap tehnya. "Beberapa petugas sudah dikirim ke sana untuk memeriksa."

"Kalau barang yang dicurinya sudah kembali," Gilbert menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja, "apa itu artinya penyelidikan kita selesai?"

"Penyelidikan eksternal mungkin iya," sahut Ludwig. "Tapi kurasa kalian berdua tidak akan tahan kalau tidak mengetahui identitas asli Black Dove."

Gilbert tidak menjawab, tetapi Ludwig tahu pria bersurai perak itu mengiakan.

"Menurutku, ini tidak masuk akal." Tiba-tiba Roderich angkat bicara setelah diam selama beberapa saat. "Kasus ini sudah lama terjadi, berbulan-bulan lalu, apa alasan Black Dove mengembalikan lukisan itu ... sekarang?"

"Kau ada benarnya, Kacamata." Gilbert menegakkan badannya sembari ikut memasang pose berpikir. "Apa karena salah satu penyelidik terlalu tampan sampai-sampai pencuri pun tidak tega membuatnya repot?"

Ludwig menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudnya kau?"

Gilbert mengangkat bahu. "Bukan aku yang bilang, lo."

"Hei, kalian."

Roderich, Ludwig, dan Gilbert otomatis menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil mereka. Di sana, berdiri seorang pria bersurai pirang seleher yang tengah memegang selembar map hasil analisis. Itu Basch, analis mereka.

"Oi, Zwingli," sapa Gilbert sambil menggeser kursi di sampingnya, menyediakan tempat untuk Basch duduk. Basch menurut dan menduduki kursi tersebut. "Sudah bosan dengan labmu yang penuh sesak itu, ya?"

"Labku tidak penuh sesak, Beilschmidt," balas Basch seadanya. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Ludwig."

"Oh?" Ludwig menegakkan badan. "Ada apa, Basch?"

"Waktu kau memintaku menganalisis wig fiber di hari pertama penyelidikan kalian itu," Basch meletakkan hasil map analisis tadi di atas meja, "berapa sampel yang kauberikan padaku?"

"Dua." Ludwig menatap Gilbert yang langsung mengiakan. "Satu dari Käthe Kollwitz, satu dari Berggruen."

"Salah satunya putih?" tanya Basch.

"Iya," sahut Gilbert dengan dahi dikernyitkan. "Kenapa?

"Aku baru sadar sampel putih itu terlewat saat tadi pagi menyusun sampel penyelidikan Black Dove ini." Basch menggeser mapnya ke arah Ludwig yang langsung mengambil dan membaca isinya. "Dan itu bukan wig fiber, tapi―"

"Bulu kucing," sela Ludwig dengan wajah heran yang tidak dibuat-buat. Dialihkannya pandangan dari hasil analisis Basch. "Tidak berarti pelakunya kucing, 'kan?"

Gilbert tertawa paksa. "Apa kau bermaksud melucu, Pirang? Karena kalau iya, kau gagal total."

"Berarti pelaku ada hubungannya dengan kucing," sahut Roderich, menyimpulkan. "Antara dia memelihara kucing, atau sengaja menjadikan bulu kucing sebagai jebakan untuk menipu kita."

"Mau menipu siapa dengan sehelai bulu kucing?" tanya Gilbert heran. "Menipu anjing polisi supaya menggeram tidak jel―oh."

Ludwig mengangguk. "Tujuannya jelas ke sana."

Roderich berdeham. "Berarti yang harus kita lakukan hari ini adalah memeriksa lukisan-lukisan yang dikembalikan itu."

"Kita butuh kurator seni," sahut Ludwig. "Dan kemampuan mencari petunjuk Gilbert."

"Tentu saja kalian akan selalu membutuhkanku!" timpal Gilbert bangga. "Dan soal kurator seni, bukankah kita sudah punya si Pirang di dalam tim?"

Basch mengernyit. "Maksudmu aku atau Ludwig?"

"Ludwig tentu saja!" Gilbert memperhatikan rambut pirang panjang Basch. "Kamu tidak cocok dapat panggilan si Pirang. Lagi pula, rambut pirangmu kelihatan oke."

"Oh, terima kasih," jawab Basch. "Kalian tahu, aku punya kenalan seorang kurator seni. Dia bekerja tidak tetap dari satu museum di Berlin ke museum lainnya, tapi aku yakin dia bisa kita mintai tolong untuk sekadar memeriksa lukisan."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Ludwig.

"Erika Vogel," jawab Basch cepat. "Aku akan memintanya langsung bergabung dengan kalian di museum nanti. Kusarankan kalian berangkat sekarang."

Roderich, Ludwig, dan Gilbert mengangguk cepat. Ketiganya bangkit dari kursi, diikuti oleh Basch yang sudah memegang ponsel untuk menghubungi Erika Vogel yang tadi ia sebut-sebut. Roderich melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Gilbert, meminta pria bersurai keperakan itu menyetir. Setelah mengambil barang-barang wajib dibawa untuk investigasi, barulah ketiganya melesat keluar kantor.

.

Setibanya mereka di Museum Käthe Kollwitz, rupanya Erika Vogel itu sudah menunggu di depan pintu museum. Wanita muda bersurai pirang pendek seleher itu memperkenalkan diri kepada Roderich, Ludwig, dan Gilbert, lalu mengajak ketiganya masuk ke dalam.

"Oi, Pirang." Gilbert menepuk pundak Ludwig. "Sadar tidak sih kalau si Erika ini mirip dengan Basch?"

Ludwig mengernyit. "Apanya?"

"Model rambutnya, oi. Basch juga punya rambut pirang seleher, 'kan?"

"Basch Zwingli adalah kakak angkatku," jelas Erika yang rupanya mendengar percakapan dua pria di belakangnya. "Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih kecil, kemudian keluarga Zwingli mengangkatku sebagai anak. Namun, aku tetap menggunakan nama keluargaku sebagai bentuk penghormatan."

"Jadi yang dia maksud dengan kenalan itu adik angkat?" gumam Roderich.

"Kami biasa menyebut satu sama lain seperti itu," tambah Erika sambil menatap Roderich yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Merepotkan kalau harus menceritakan latar belakang kami ke semua orang. Tapi karena kalian adalah rekan satu timnya, kurasa tidak masalah kalian tahu."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan model rambut kalian yang sama?" tanya Gilbert yang rasa penasarannya tidak bisa ditahan.

Erika menoleh sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sejak kecil, aku selalu suka mengikuti Kak Basch, mulai dari pakaian sampai gaya rambut. Saat sudah dewasa, hanya gaya berpakaianku yang kuubah untuk menyesuaikan jenis kelamin dan pekerjaan, tetapi rambutku tidak. Aku lebih suka seperti ini."

Tidak ada yang bertanya lagi sampai ketiganya tiba di depan lukisan No More War yang telah kembali. Seperti biasa, Gilbert langsung memeriksa lukisan itu untuk mencari bukti yang tersisa, Ludwig segera meminta seorang petugas untuk membawanya ke ruang CCTV―tentunya setelah memperlihatkan lencana, sedangkan Roderich mengamati sekitar. Namun, kali itu ada personel baru di dalam tim mereka.

"Kau akan melihat lukisan ini setelahku," ujar Gilbert kepada Erika yang hanya berdiri diam di samping Roderich. "Khawatirnya nanti barang bukti tercampur dengan rambut, benang, atau apa pun dari tubuhmu."

"Aku mengerti," angguk Erika. "Aku akan melihat lukisan itu dari sini dulu, untuk sementara."

Roderich menyadari bahwa tidak ada posisi barang yang berubah dari sejak kedatangan terakhirnya ke Käthe Kollwitz, bahkan tidak pada area No More War jika lukisan itu tidak diperhitungkan. Sesempurna itukah pekerjaan Black Dove?

"Gilbert," panggil Roderich. Pria yang dipanggil otomatis menoleh. "Coba cek apa cap Black Dove masih ada di belakang lukisan itu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Gilbert menurut. Diangkatnya pelan bagian bawah pigura tersebut dan ditemukannya cap Black Dove di sana. "Ada, Kacamata."

"Hati-hati!" seru Erika dengan wajah panik. "Kau bisa menjatuhkan lukisannya!"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya," balas Gilbert setelah mengembalikan lukisan tersebut ke posisi semula. "Nah, Nona Vogel, silakan periksa lukisan ini sekarang."

Erika segera melangkah mendekati lukisan tersebut. Disentuhnya perlahan lukisan dalam pigura tanpa kaca itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai wanita pirang itu berkata perlahan, "Ini palsu."

Roderich dan Gilbert spontan mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Palsu," ulang Erika sambil membalikkan badannya. "No More War harusnya dilukis dengan pensil, tetapi lukisan ini dibuat secara digital. Kalau aku tidak salah mengidentifikasi, maka lukisan ini adalah lukisan yang dicetak berukuran besar."

Gilbert bergidik. "Kalau yang ini palsu, kemungkinan lukisan lain yang dikembalikan ke museum lain juga―"

"Palsu," lanjut Roderich sambil mengusap dagunya perlahan. Ditatapnya Erika sembari berkata, "Nona Vogel, Anda harus ikut kami memeriksa keaslian lukisan di museum-museum lain."

"Masih ada museum lain?"

"Ya, ada lima lagi," timpal Gilbert. Dikeluarkannya kunci mobil Roderich dari dalam saku celana. "Kita harus segera panggil Ludwig sebelum―"

"Aku sudah di sini, seperti biasa," sela Ludwig tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa langsung pergi," ujar Roderich. "Tujuan berikutnya, Museum Berggruen."

.

Sebelum matahari terbenam, Roderich, Ludwig, dan Gilbert sudah tiba kembali di kantor. Enam museum "korban" Black Dove telah mereka periksa semua. Seperti dugaan Roderich dan Gilbert di awal, semua lukisan yang dikembalikan adalah lukisan palsu menurut pernyataan Erika.

"Aku tidak libur kemarin untuk kerja gila hari ini," protes Gilbert saat mereka tengah mengistirahatkan diri di pojok membuat kopi seperti biasa. Dan seperti biasa pula, Ludwig yang membuatkan kopi untuk ketiganya.

"Menurut kalian, kenapa Black Dove repot-repot memberikan lukisan palsu kepada museum?" tanya Ludwig sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Untuk mengulur waktu," jawab Roderich dengan dahi dikernyitkan. "Kalau kita tidak teliti, kita pasti akan langsung mengabaikan kasus ini. Pihak museum, terlanjur merasa senang karena lukisannya kembali, akan lengah dan tidak memeriksa keaslian lukisannya sampai ada kurator datang. Kalau Black Dove berniat menjual lukisan itu, maka asumsiku dia sedang mencari pembeli yang menawarkan harga tertinggi."

"Atau untuk menghina kepolisian." Gilbert mendesis. "Black Dove pasti tahu kalau kasus ini telah ditangani oleh kepolisian pusat. Mungkin dia berniat menghina kita."

"Tidak, tidak." Roderich mencengkeram cangkir kopinya. "Mari kita pikirkan alasan yang rasional saja."

"Itu rasional lo, Kacamata." Gilbert mengernyit. "Aku sih merasa terhina. Memangnya kau tidak?"

Roderich tidak menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang diajukan Gilbert. Ketiganya kembali hening. Masing-masing memikirkan jalan keluar dari kasus Black Dove ini. Semakin dipikir malah semuanya terasa semakin tidak masuk akal. Dimulai dari TKP yang terlalu bersih, wig fiber yang tersisa di setiap TKP kecuali Berggruen, bulu kucing di Berggruen, gerak-gerik Black Dove yang sama persis di setiap video, sampai lukisan palsu yang dikembalikan.

"Sejujurnya, aku penasaran, tetapi aku terlalu lelah untuk bekerja di kantor," ujar Gilbert sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Mungkin kita perlu ganti suasana," tambah Ludwig.

"Mau ke apartemenku?" tawar Roderich. "Ada televisi untuk menyaksikan salinan rekaman CCTV yang belum sempat kita tonton, ada dua sofa untuk kalian tidur, dan ada makanan dari Elizabeta yang belum kuhabiskan."

"Tidur dan makan gratis?" Mata Gilbert spontan berbinar. "Kau ternyata pandai membaca pikiran, Kacamata!"

Ludwig mengangguk pelan. "Aku sih boleh saja."

"Ya sudah." Roderich melempar kunci mobilnya kepada Gilbert, lagi. "Kau yang menyetir, ya. Jangan minta gratis terus."

Gilbert merengut sementara Ludwig terkikik pelan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Roderich, Ludwig, dan Gilbert telah tiba di depan gedung apartemen Roderich. Ketiganya segera masuk ke dalam dan ketika telah sampai di dalam apartemen, Gilbert segera menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, Ludwig segera menyalakan televisi Roderich, dan Roderich segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Dipanaskannya makanan yang diberikan Elizabeta kemarin di oven.

"Kalian tahu," Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya, "berkumpul seperti ini akan jadi lebih enak kalau pesan piza."

"Kalau mau piza, pesan dan bayar sendiri, ya," balas Roderich datar. "Aku hanya menyediakan air mineral dan makanan yang sudah ada di sini."

Gilbert lagi-lagi merengut. Tanpa banyak bicara, dijatuhkannya lagi kepalanya ke sofa. Sepertinya pria itu memang sangat butuh sentuhan lembut kasur.

"Kalian mau lihat rekaman CCTV-nya, tidak?" tanya Ludwig yang telah siap di samping televisi.

"Tayangkan saja," balas Roderich sambil menyiapkan tiga gelas air mineral yang diisinya dari keran wastafel.

Ludwig menuruti perkataan Roderich tanpa memedulikan erangan Gilbert dari balik sofa. Rekaman CCTV itu dimulai. Museum Käthe Kollwitz, pukul sembilan lebih sedikit, rekaman diambil dari kamera yang sama dengan kamera yang merekam aksi pencurian. Ludwig dan Roderich memaku fokus mereka kepada pergerakan Black Dove di layar televisi. Gilbert yang sejak tadi kelihatan merana akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung. Pikirannya dipaksa fokus, dan untungnya pria bersurai perak itu sedang dalam kondisi terlalu lelah untuk sekadar berkomentar tidak jelas.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari gerakan Black Dove. Pencuri itu hanya berjalan santai ke arah dinding No More War yang telah dibubuhi capnya dengan sebuah lukisan di tangan. Tiba di depan dinding itu, Black Dove meletakkan lukisannya dengan hati-hati, lalu pergi begitu saja setelah lukisannya terpasang. Dan, ya, memang terlihat seolah lukisan itu tidak pernah pergi dari sana.

Setelah rekaman di Museum Käthe Kollwitz selesai, Ludwig mengganti tayangan di televisi menjadi rekaman di Museum Berggruen. Begitu terus sampai rekaman CCTV terakhir, yaitu rekaman CCTV di Museum Neues, berakhir.

Gilbert menoleh ke arah Roderich. "Si Kacamata pasti mau mengatakan sesuatu."

Roderich mengernyit, sebenarnya agak tertohok karena Gilbert dapat membaca tingkahnya. "Ada yang aneh dengan pengembalian lukisan ini."

"Apanya, Rod?" tanya Ludwig sambil menghentikan pemutaran rekaman sementara. Gilbert ikut menyimak.

"Kalau dia memang tidak mau dicurigai, kenapa tidak pasang lukisan palsu saja sejak awal?" tanya Roderich. "Kenapa baru dipasang sekarang? Kenapa Black Dove seolah merasa takut dan buru-buru mengembalikan lukisannya supaya penyelidikan polisi dihentikan?"

Gilbert menatap layar televisi dan Roderich bolak-balik sebelum berhenti di si pria berkacamata. "Bagaimana kaubisa menyimpulkan itu dari rekaman pengembalian hasil curian palsu tanpa cela tadi?"

"Tanpa cela," gumam Ludwig. "Tanpa cela itu rasanya terlalu menakjubkan."

"Gerakannya tidak kelihatan terencana," sahut Roderich. "Kalian pasti ingat. Di rekaman pencuriannya, gerak-gerik Black Dove selalu sama persis di setiap museum. Tidak berbeda barang sedikit pun. Hal itu menunjukkan kalau dia sudah sangat memikirkan dengan matang apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencuri lukisan itu. Berbeda dengan saat dia mengembalikan lukisan ini meski caranya berjalan di sana tetap kelihatan santai."

"Hoo ... jadi kau mencurigai tindak-tanduknya yang terkesan tidak terencana karena berbeda-beda di setiap rekaman?" Gilbert manggut-manggut, menanggapi. "Aku sependapat, sih. Setelah dipaparkan si Kacamata tadi, teorinya jadi masuk akal."

"Kalau dia merasa terancam," Ludwig menyela, "berarti dia merasa identitasnya ketahuan?"

"Hah?" Gilbert mengernyitkan dahi. "Bagaimana mau ketahuan, petunjuk yang ada saja samar semua!"

"Dia tidak tahu soal petunjuk," timpal Roderich sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Asumsiku, dia tahu bahwa dia tengah diselidiki oleh orang yang mungkin akan mengenalinya sebagai Black Dove."

Ludwig membelalak. "Jangan bilang―"

Roderich tersenyum tipis. "Kemungkinan besar Black Dove adalah orang yang kita kenal."

Tepat setelah perkataan Roderich selesai, ponsel pria itu berbunyi panjang tanda notifikasi telepon. Dilihatnya nama penelepon di layar. Rupanya Elizabeta. Roderich pun mengangkat telepon tersebut, mengisyaratkan Ludwig dan Gilbert untuk diam sejenak, lalu mengucap, "Halo, Liz?"

" _Roddy! Kau di apartemen?_ "

"Ya." Roderich melirik arlojinya. Pukul sebelas lewat. "Kau?"

" _Baru selesai kerja dan beli makan malam,_ " jawab Elizabeta lewat telepon. " _Aku ada di dekat apartemenmu. Boleh mampir?_ "

"Ada Ludwig dan Gilbert di sini." Roderich segera mengisyaratkan omongan Elizabeta kepada dua rekannya. Ludwig membalas dengan acungan jempol sementara Gilbert mengiakan dengan erangan pelan. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

" _Oh._ " Jeda sejenak. " _Apakah mereka keberatan?_ "

"Tidak."

" _Kalau begitu aku akan mampir sebentar saja,_ " kekeh Elizabeta. " _Sudah dulu ya, Roddy! Sampai jumpa nanti!_ "

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Roderich segera menerima tatapan penuh arti dari Ludwig yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dan Gilbert yang sudah mengalihkan wajahnya dari sofa. Sang pria berkacamata hanya menatap kedua rekannya dengan heran, tetapi memutuskan untuk abai. Ditunjuknya layar televisi sambil berkata, "Ada baiknya kita tidak memperlihatkan itu kepada Liz."

Ludwig mengiakan. Segera dimatikannya layar televisi sebelum kekasih―atau calon kekasih―si pemilik apartemen datang. Gilbert, masih sambil bermesraan dengan sofa yang jadi tempat duduknya, bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau si Elitatata lihat rekaman itu, Kacamata? Khawatir dia naksir pencuri dan meninggalkanmu?"

"Namanya Elizabeta," ralat Roderich untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tentu saja kautahu kalau penyelidikan ini belum boleh diketahui orang luar sampai ada sesuatu yang pasti yang dapat kita umumkan."

"Tapi Elizabeta kan pengacara, Rod," sahut Ludwig. "Kalau ada orang yang peduli terhadap penegakan keadilan, selain kita, dialah orangnya."

"Dengan catatan kalau suatu saat Black Dove berhasil kita tangkap, bukan Elizabeta pengacaranya." Roderich tersenyum pahit. "Sudahlah. Mana mungkin kita memperlihatkan bukti sepenting itu kepada orang luar?"

Tidak ada bantahan lagi dari kedua rekannya.

Beberapa menit berselang, bel pintu apartemen berbunyi. Roderich melirik ke luar jendela dan melihat Elizabeta di bawah sana. Segera ditekan tombol untuk membuka pintu utama dan dibukanya pintu apartemen. Sosok Elizabeta muncul di ambang pintu tidak lama setelah itu. Di tangannya ada sebuah tas tangan dan seplastik berisi makanan, seperti kemarin.

"Hai, Roddy!" sapa Elizabeta sambil menutup pintu apartemen pria itu. Dihampirinya sang pemilik apartemen dan dikecupnya cepat pipi Roderich. Elizabeta menoleh ke arah sofa di depan televisi lalu menyapa, "Hai juga kalian!"

"Kenalkan," Roderich menunjuk kedua rekannya bergantian, "Ludwig dan Gilbert."

"Halo," balas Ludwig sopan. Meski begitu, Roderich menangkap tatapan aneh dari Ludwig sejak pria pirang itu melihat Elizabeta masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Aku Ludwig."

"Gilbert," sahut Gilbert diiringi siulan. "Satu pertanyaan. Kok kau mau sih dengan si Kacamata ini?"

"Hei!" hardik Roderich ke arah Gilbert yang segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sofa.

Elizabeta tergelak melihatnya. "Bagaimana ya ... aku suka pria serius, sih."

Roderich membuang muka, sementara Gilbert terlihat senang menjahilinya dengan tatapan duh-si-kacamata.

"Aku juga suka pria yang berkarisma," lanjut Elizabeta. "Oh! Dan yang tidak suka menjahili orang lain."

Kini giliran Roderich dan Ludwig menertawakan Gilbert yang tertohok. Elizabeta ikut tertawa geli sebelum menyatakan bahwa ia hanya bercanda.

"Ada apa nih kalian berkumpul?" tanya Elizabeta sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja makan. Roderich bantu membereskan. "Sepertinya Roddy tidak pernah cerita kalau kalian suka menginap bersama begini, jadi kuasumsikan ... hobi baru?"

Gilbert mendengus. "Mana mungkin berkumpul di apartemen si Kacamata ini jadi hobi?"

"Gilbert, kau diizinkan untuk tidak makan malam ini," desis Roderich.

"Oh! Tidak bisa begitu, Kacamata!" Gilbert buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, tetapi Roderich sudah tidak acuh. "Hoi!"

"Kami hanya mencari suasana baru," jawab Ludwig. Wajahnya masih tidak seramah biasanya. "Kami juga datang ke apartemen Roderich untuk bekerja, kok."

Elizabeta menatap Roderich. "Kalian bekerja?"

"Ya, kami baru saja selesai melihat salinan rekaman CCTV," jawab Roderich. "Sekarang kami istirahat dulu."

"Ooh." Elizabeta manggut-manggut. "Bagaimana? Sudah ada titik terang?"

Roderich buka mulut. "Bel―"

"Bukti yang kami kumpulkan sudah cukup banyak," sela Ludwig sambil berjalan menghampiri meja makan. "Kami sudah punya dugaan siapa Black Dove itu sebenarnya, tetapi masih harus menyelidiki beberapa bukti."

Roderich dan Gilbert saling pandang, heran, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak menyela Ludwig.

"O-oh, begitu." Elizabeta mengulas senyum tipis. "Kalian memang tim yang hebat, ya. Roderich sering memuji kalian berdua, lo."

Gilbert mendecak. "Memang si Kacamata itu tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa aku yang pandai mencari petunjuk ini."

Ludwig tertawa pelan. "Kami bekerja sama dengan baik."

"Sangat baik," sahut Roderich. "Termasuk dalam kasus ini."

Elizabeta mengangguk sebagai balasan. Ia lalu membuka satu demi satu bungkus makanan yang ia bawa lalu memberikannya kepada para pria di apartemen itu. Keempatnya makan bersama sambil bersenda gurau. Terkadang Elizabeta mengajukan pertanyaan, ada kalanya pula Elizabeta yang ditanya. Namun, pertanyaan apa pun yang diajukan pasti akan diarahkan Gilbert untuk menjahili Roderich yang tidak bisa berkutik di samping wanitanya.

.

Pagi itu, Roderich bersama dengan Ludwig dan Gilbert telah tiba di kantor mereka lagi. Semalam, Elizabeta akhirnya menginap lagi di apartemen Roderich. Roderich mempersilakan Elizabeta tidur di kamarnya sementara ia beserta kedua rekannya tidur di ruang depan yang kebetulan, berisi tiga sofa panjang. Roderich tidak pernah tahu kalau satu set sofa yang ia beli beberapa tahun silam akan berguna malam itu.

"Baru kali ini tidurku terasa nyenyak," ujar Gilbert sambil meregangkan badannya. "Mungkin aku harus sering-sering tidur di apartemenmu, Kacamata."

"Apartemenku tidak untuk disewakan," balas Roderich cepat. "Dan tidak gratis juga."

"Ah, kau ini memang cuma baik pada si Elitatata."

"Hei," panggil Ludwig yang sejak tadi diam. "Kalian mau minum kopi sebelum bekerja?"

Gilbert terkekeh sebelum merangkul pria pirang di sampingnya. "Mana mungkin kami menolak kebaikanmu, Pirang?"

Maka, seperti biasa, ketiganya melangkah ke pojok minum kopi. Roderich dan Gilbert langsung menduduki kursi biasa sementara Ludwig menghampiri mesin pembuat kopi.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian soal Elizabeta?" tanya Roderich, mencoba membuka obrolan.

"Si Elitatata itu terlalu bagus untukmu," jawab Gilbert santai, "tapi terlalu bagus juga untukku."

"Elizabeta." Roderich menghela napas, tetapi kemudian diputuskannya untuk mengabaikan pendapat Gilbert yang satu itu. Pria berkacamata itu lalu berpaling ke arah Ludwig. "Menurutmu bagaimana, Lud?"

"Dia kelihatan baik," jawab Ludwig tanpa membalikkan badan. Dia masih menunggu cangkir pertama selesai diisi mesin. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal sejak aku melihatnya tadi malam."

Roderich menegakkan badannya. "Apa?"

"Aku masih tidak yakin." Ludwig mulai mengisi cangkir kedua. "Ada sesuatu yang terasa familier dari Elizabeta meski aku tahu aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya."

"Jangan bicara berbelit-belit begitu, Pirang," timpal Gilbert diiringi decakan pelan. "Kautahu aku paling benci orang yang bicara tidak jelas."

"Bukannya kau juga tidak jelas kalau bicara?" balas Ludwig sambil mengambil cangkir ketiga.

Gilbert mendengus. "Masalahku tidak usah diungkit-ungkit dulu."

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Roderich sambil mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan Gilbert. "Kau tidak perlu menambahkan kalimat apa-apa lagi, Gil." Roderich mengarahkan pandangannya ke Ludwig yang masih mengisi cangkir ketiga. "Kau juga jangan menambahkan apa-apa lagi, Lud, tapi Gilbert benar. Katakan saja apa yang mau kaukatakan sebenarnya. Termasuk juga alasan mengapa kaubilang kalau kita punya banyak petunjuk untuk menguak identitas Black Dove, padahal kita masih menemui jalan buntu."

"Oh! Benar! Kata-kata itu!" Gilbert spontan menegakkan badannya. "Semalam aku sudah saling pandang mesra dengan si Kacamata, tapi kami putuskan untuk tidak menyela."

"Jangan gunakan deskripsi hiperbolis seperti itu, Gil," desis Roderich sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah si pria bersurai pirak. Yang diperingatkan hanya membalas dengan kekehan ringan sebelum Roderich kembali fokus ke arah Ludwig. "Silakan jelaskan, Lud."

Ludwig memindahkan ketiga cangkir itu ke atas nampan lalu membawanya ke meja tempat mereka duduk-duduk. "Baiklah, tapi jawabannya tidak akan menyenangkan."

"Aku hidup untuk itu," sahut Gilbert sambil mengambil kopinya.

Ludwig mendengus pelan. "Sejujurnya, aku mencurigai Elizabeta terlibat dalam kasus yang sedang kita kerjakan." Jeda sejenak. "Bahkan, aku curiga bahwa Elizabeta adalah Black Dove itu sendiri."

Roderich jelas tidak terima, tetapi dia dapat menutupinya dengan baik. Dibalasnya ucapan Ludwig dengan tenang, "Kenapa?"

"Pertama, rasa familier yang kurasakan itu." Ludwig menggerakkan tangan kanannya. "Aku mengenali postur tubuh Elizabeta sebagai postur tubuh yang sama dengan Black Dove, meski aku juga yakin kalau ada banyak orang berpostur tubuh sama seperti itu. Kedua, ketertarikannya yang menurutku agak berlebihan untuk ukuran kasus pencurian lukisan. Dan ketiga, responsnya saat kubilang kalau petunjuk yang kita dapatkan sudah banyak itu tidak positif."

"Ah." Roderich melepas kacamatanya. "Itu sebabnya kau bilang kalau petunjuk yang kita miliki sudah banyak. Untuk melihat responsnya."

"Tapi apa Black Dove pasti si Elitatata?" tanya Gilbert dengan wajah ragu. "Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada si Kacamata kalau satu-satunya wanita yang mau jadi pacarnya itu ternyata penjahat yang harus kita tangkap?"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang harus kaukhawatirkan, Gil," decak Roderich. "Kaupikir aku semenyedihkan itu?"

"Rod profesional, jadi bagian itu bisa kita pikirkan nanti," sela Ludwig. "Masalahnya sekarang adalah bukti. Kita tidak punya cukup bukti untuk menuduh siapa-siapa."

Gilbert menghela napas. "Apa saja bukti yang kita punya saat ini?"

"Kita hanya punya rambut palsu dari fiber, bulu kucing, dan kulit perempuan," jawab Ludwig. "Apa mungkin kita mendapatkan bukti lain?"

"Kulit yang kita temukan itu," Roderich buka suara, "apa DNA-nya bisa dianalisis?"

"Basch bilang bisa kalau kita punya sampel utuh," jawab Ludwig. "Sampel kulit yang ditemukan Gilbert tidak dapat memberikan informasi penuh, tetapi kalau ada sampel utuh dari seseorang, bisa saja dicocokkan."

"Kalau kita bisa menemukan sampel utuh, ya," gumam Gilbert sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Kalau kita mencurigai Black Dove sebagai Elizabeta," Roderich memakai kacamatanya kembali, "apa kalian mau aku mengambil sampel DNA-nya?"

Ludwig dan Gilbert menatap Roderich horor. Ada hening sejenak sebelum Gilbert memutuskan untuk menyuarakan keheranannya. "Kau akan mengambil sampel DNA calon pacarmu untuk menyelesaikan kasus? Sungguh?"

Roderich mengernyit. "Aku tidak melihat alasan untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi, Rod," Ludwig menyela, "apa kau yakin Elizabeta tidak akan merasa tersakiti karena secara tidak langsung kau menyatakan kalau kau menuduhnya?"

"Kaupikir aku akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Roderich dengan nada menantang. "Kita profesional, harus profesional. Kasus di atas segalanya, meski itu artinya menjebloskan kekasih yang seorang penjahat ke penjara."

"Bukan bermaksud memberikan ide buruk," Gilbert menimpali, "tapi apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ini, Kacamata? Aku dan si Pirang akan pura-pura tidak tahu kalau kau memutuskan untuk pergi bersama si Elitatata ke luar negeri dan menghilang selamanya sampai kasus ini ditutup karena kadaluwarsa."

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Gilbert benar," sahut Ludwig.

Roderich menghela napas. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau memperburuk keadaan."

Ludwig menatap rekannya prihatin. "Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan sekarang?"

"Basch butuh sampel DNA, 'kan?" Roderich meraih ponselnya. "Aku akan mengirim seseorang ke apartemenku untuk mengambil semua sampel gelas yang belum dicuci. Tentu saja DNA kita juga harus diambil, untuk membedakan."

Gilbert bersiul pelan. "Ternyata malas mencuci piring ada hikmahnya ya, Kacamata."

Roderich mendengus pelan.

.

Pekerjaan di kantor hari itu telah selesai, begitu pula dengan analisis kecocokan DNA yang dilakukan Basch setelah beberapa orang petugas polisi mengambil gelas bekas pakai dari apartemen Roderich. Ada empat gelas di sana, dan seperti perkataan Roderich, ada DNA-nya, Ludwig, dan Gilbert pada tiga gelas. Pada gelas satunya, sialnya, ada DNA yang cocok dengan sampel DNA yang mereka dapatkan dari Museum Käthe Kollwitz. DNA Elizabeta, yang justru memperkuat dugaan Ludwig bahwa Elizabeta adalah Black Dove.

_Liz adalah Black Dove?_

Berkali-kali Roderich membatin dalam hati, masih tidak percaya dengan fakta yang didapatkannya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, pria itu tidak bisa lepas memikirkan bahwa orang yang sudah dikencaninya selama dua bulan terakhir adalah orang yang harus ditangkapnya. Kenapa orang yang sanggup membuat Roderich jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya justru adalah orang yang membuatnya sakit hati?

Roderich mencengkeram setir erat-erat. Sial, entah mengapa saat sedang sendiri begini, usul Gilbert untuk kabur ke luar negeri justru terdengar menarik. Ya, dia dan Elizabeta bisa saja bertemu malam ini dengan membawa barang seadanya, membeli mobil murah, lalu pergi entah ke mana selama tidak di Jerman. Kalau perlu yang jauh sekalian. Asia, mungkin? Sepertinya China, Korea, Laos, atau Kamboja bisa jadi pilihan yang menarik untuk memulai hidup baru. Oh, Indonesia juga boleh.

Sebelum menyetir pulang, Roderich sudah menelepon Elizabeta untuk mampir lagi ke apartemennya malam itu. Elizabeta menyanggupi dan mengatakan akan membawa makanan yang ia beli di dekat kantornya. Roderich asal mengiakan saja. Jangankan makan, bicara saja dia sudah kehilangan selera.

Tidak lama setelah Roderich tiba di apartemennya, Elizabeta tiba. Sesuai janjinya, wanita itu membawakan dua bungkus makanan di dalam sebuah kantung plastik putih.

"Hari ini aku bisa pulang cepat!" ujar Elizabeta saat memasuki apartemen Roderich. Diliriknya jendela apartemen yang menghadap ke langit. "Lihat, bahkan matahari belum terbenam!"

Roderich tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan sang wanita. Lihat, bagaimana wanita manis seperti ini bisa jadi pencuri lukisan yang dicari seluruh polisi di seluruh Berlin?

"Kau belum makan kan, Roddy?" tanya Elizabeta sambil meletakkan kantung plastik dan tasnya di atas meja makan, seperti biasa. "Makanan yang kubawa ini cukup mengenyangkan."

"Karena kau akan bawa makanan, jadi aku tidak makan." Roderich duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. "Memangnya apa yang kaubawa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu ini apa," balas Elizabeta sambil mengeluarkan makanan tersebut dari dalam plastik. "Tapi kalau dari apa yang kubaca di depan kiosnya, ini nasi kelapa."

"Nasi kelapa?"

"Ya, dari Asia," tambah Elizabeta. "Sepertinya rasanya lezat. Wanginya sih menggiurkan sekali."

Roderich diam sejenak. Elizabeta menggeser nasi kelapanya ke arah Roderich, tapi pria itu diam saja. Masih ditimbangnya berkali-kali apa yang sebaiknya ia katakan kepada Elizabeta.

"Ada masalah, Rod?" tanya Elizabeta sambil menduduki kursi kosong di sisi lain meja makan. Rupanya wanita itu menyadari gelagat aneh Roderich.

"Begitulah," jawab Roderich pelan. "Kautahu soal kasus yang sedang kukerjakan, 'kan?"

Elizabeta mengangguk pelan. "Tahu."

"Dan kau juga tahu kalau petunjuk yang kami dapat sudah ... cukup."

"Ya ... setidaknya Ludwig bilang begitu kemarin."

"Ya, kemarin." Roderich menimpali. "Hari ini, identitas Black Dove sudah terkuak."

Senyum kecil terulas di wajah Elizabeta. Wanita itu mengembuskan napas panjang sebelum membalas, "Itu sebabnya kau memintaku datang ke sini."

Roderich mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin mendengar pernyataanmu langsung."

"Kurasa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi juga tidak akan berpengaruh, 'kan?" Elizabeta menegakkan badannya. "Iya, Roddy, akulah sosok Black Dove yang kaucari selama ini. Aku yang mencuri lukisan-lukisan dari museum-museum di Berlin, dan aku juga yang mengembalikan lukisan palsu ke sana."

Roderich berusaha menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap tenang. "Kenapa kau melakukannya, Liz?"

"Keluargaku diancam oleh semacam sindikat penjual benda seni di pasar gelap," jelas Elizabeta. "Mereka memintaku untuk mencuri beberapa lukisan yang sudah mereka buat daftarnya dari museum di Berlin. Kalau aku tidak menuruti perkataan mereka, keluargaku akan disiksa satu demi satu. Mereka dalam bahaya, Roddy, aku tidak mungkin menolak."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja padaku?" tanya Roderich heran. "Kita sudah berkencan selama dua bulan, terlebih lagi, aku ini polisi."

"Karena aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang bisa kupercayai," jawab Elizabeta. "Dan mereka mengancamku untuk tidak lapor polisi, tentu saja."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya," desis Roderich. "Dan mari jangan disia-siakan. Apa saja yang kauketahui soal sindikat ini?"

"Rencana mereka sangat rapi, nyaris tanpa cela kecuali saat mereka menyuruhku mengembalikan lukisan palsu untuk membuat polisi lengah," jawab Elizabeta. Dugaan Roderich benar, rencana pengembalian lukisan palsu itu adalah rencana yang tidak disusun dengan baik. "Markas utama mereka ada di Hungaria. Tepatnya aku tidak tahu di mana, tapi orang-orang mereka tersebar ke seluruh wilayah Jerman dan sekitarnya. Mereka menjual barang seni di pasar gelap, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal penjualannya. Aku sendiri tidak diberikan apa-apa dari hasil penjualan mereka, selain fasilitas untuk menunjang rencana mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan lukisan-lukisan yang sudah kaucuri?"

"Setelah kuserahkan kepada mereka, aku tidak pernah tahu lagi bagaimana kabarnya."

Roderich mengernyitkan dahi. "Bagaimana kau menyerahkan lukisannya?"

"Aku hanya meletakkannya di tempat yang mereka minta, lalu mereka akan mengambilnya," jelas Elizabeta. "Kami tidak pernah bertatap muka."

"Kami akan mencoba melacak sindikat ini," ujar Roderich tegas. "Aku akan memintamu menyerahkan diri, tetapi kau tidak mungkin melakukannya sampai keluargamu dipastikan aman. Sampai waktu itu tiba, bisakah aku memintamu untuk tidak melakukan pencurian lagi?"

Elizabeta tertegun. "Tidak bisa kalau mereka memintaku untuk melakukannya."

"Tidak bisa minta perpanjangan waktu juga?"

Elizabeta menggigit bibirnya lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku pernah melakukannya satu kali, dan ibuku―"

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan, Liz," potong Roderich cepat. "Baiklah. Kami akan melacak sindikat ini secepat mungkin. Bagaimana cara dia menghubungimu?"

"Lewat pesan," jawab Elizabeta sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. "Selalu dengan nomor yang berbeda, tetapi tidak pernah bisa ditelepon meskipun aku mencoba menggunakan telepon umum. Dikirimi pesan balik pun tidak bisa."

Roderich menerima ponsel itu lalu melihat-lihat isinya. Benar kata Elizabeta. Selain pesan Roderich, yang ada hanya pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal yang seluruhnya berisi perintah untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Hati Roderich terasa sakit mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang dicintainya harus tersakiti seperti ini.

"Aku akan melacak sindikat ini," tegas Roderich. Digenggamnya tangan Elizabeta erat-erat dan ditatapnya iris hijau berbinar milik sang wanita. "Aku janji."

Elizabeta mengangguk pelan.

.

Roderich beserta kedua rekannya bekerja super cepat. Mereka bekerja sama dengan divisi teknologi kepolisian pusat untuk mencari sindikat yang "mempekerjakan" Elizabeta itu. Satu minggu berlalu dan akhirnya terkuaklah identitas para anggotanya. Mereka segera menghubungi Kepolisian Pusat Budapes untuk membereskan sindikat yang bermarkas di kota itu. Tim terbaik dari Berlin juga diturunkan. Singkat cerita, sindikat itu berhasil ditangkap. Keluarga Elizabeta pun bebas dari ancaman.

Sementara itu, sesuai perkataan Roderich, Elizabeta menyerahkan diri setelah sindikat yang rupanya bernama Black Dove itu diamankan. Elizabeta mengakui semua perbuatannya dan menyatakan bahwa ia dipekerjakan oleh Black Dove. Beberapa kali Elizabeta harus mengikuti sidang, memberi pernyataan atas hal yang sama berulang kali. Akhirnya, wanita itu divonis penjara satu tahun. Hukuman Elizabeta diringankan karena wanita itu menyerahkan diri, dan karena dia melakukan kejahatan atas dasar ancaman.

Satu bulan setelah Elizabeta masuk penjara, Roderich datang mengunjunginya bersama Ludwig dan Gilbert. Meski Elizabeta kelihatan menyedihkan dengan seragam oranye yang dikenakannya, tetapi Roderich justru menangkap kelegaan pada wajah sang wanita.

"Roddy," sapa Elizabeta dengan senyum.

Roderich tersenyum. "Liz."

"Memang si Elitatata ini hanya peduli pada si Kacamata, ya," ujar Gilbert sambil merangkul Ludwig. "Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kita harus ikut kalau begitu. Ya kan, Pirang?"

Sang wanita mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dua pria di samping Roderich. "Ludwig, Gilbert."

Ludwig tersenyum kecil. "Maafkan pria jomlo ini, Elizabeta."

Gilbert melirik. "Jomlo?!"

Elizabeta tergelak pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku yang minta maaf."

"Kau kelihatan baik-baik saja," tambah Ludwig.

"Terima kasih," balas Elizabeta. "Sedangkan kalian ... tidak."

Elizabeta tidak salah. Ketiga pria yang ada di hadapannya saat itu memang tidak sedang berada pada kondisi yang prima. Yah, tentu saja itu semua adalah efek dari menginap di kantor, minum kopi bergelas-gelas sehari, mengerjakan laporan kasus dua puluh empat jam, dan tidak menerima makanan satu plastik penuh dari wanita yang kini sedang dipenjara.

"Kami baik-baik saja," sela Roderich. "Tidak usah khawatirkan kami."

"Sebenarnya kami tidak baik-baik saja," timpal Gilbert. "Si Kacamata ini hanya ingin kelihatan keren di hadapanmu."

Elizabeta terkekeh. Kini dia dapat melihat lebih jelas betapa senangnya Gilbert mengganggu Roderich. "Kalian harus makan yang benar. Terutama kau, Roddy."

"Dia menunggumu keluar dari penjara," Gilbert menyela lagi. "Sepertinya dia rindu dibelikan makanan tiap malam."

Roderich menoleh. "Gil, sekali lagi kau bicara―"

"Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk keluar!" seru Gilbert sebelum Roderich sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pria bersurai perak itu menarik Ludwig yang masih ia rangkul sambil berkata, "Aku dan si Pirang akan menunggu di mobil!"

Ada hening sejenak setelah Ludwig dan Gilbert keluar dari ruang pertemuan di penjara itu. Dehaman pelan meluncur dari mulut Roderich, memecah hening. "Tapi Gilbert tidak salah. Aku memang menunggumu keluar dari penjara, Liz."

Elizabeta tersenyum tipis. "Kau masih harus menunggu lama untuk itu."

"Aku bisa menunggu," tegas Roderich. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Elizabeta terperangah. "Aku?"

Roderich mengangguk mantap. "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau hubungan kita akan seperti ini terus? Tidak, 'kan?"

"Roddy―"

"Aku serius, Liz," sela Roderich, "dan aku ingin hubungan kita juga sama seriusnya."

Elizabeta mendengus geli. "Siapa yang mau dengan mantan narapidana?"

"Aku mau."

"Mungkin cuma kau."

"Tidak juga, tapi, yah," Roderich terkekeh pelan, "mungkin."

Senyum di wajah Elizabeta melebar. Ditariknya tangan Roderich dan dipeluknya erat-erat pria itu. Roderich tersenyum kecil. Dibalasnya pelukan Elizabeta dengan sama eratnya.

"Kautahu, Roddy." Elizabeta melepas pelukannya. "Aku tidak keberatan memulainya sekarang daripada harus menunggu sebelas bulan lagi."

Roderich mengernyit. "... apa itu permintaan lamaran?"

"A-ap―tentu saja bukan yang itu!" Wajah Elizabeta memerah. "Itu sih memang harus menunggu!"

Tawa pelan menghiasi bibir Roderich. "Iya, Liz, aku tahu."

Elizabeta mengulas senyum. Wanita itu kembali menarik tangan Roderich, tetapi kali itu ia tidak memeluknya. Elizabeta justru melayangkan kecupan pelan ke pipi sang pria. "Aku menyayangimu, Rod. Sampai jumpa sebelas bulan lagi."

Roderich menoleh dan mengulas senyum lebar. "Aku juga, Liz."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAI *pesta* //g
> 
> Teruntuk Nana yang request fanfiksi ini, SELAMAT YA NA KAMU TELAH MEMBUATKU NULIS KELEWAT BABLAS. Nggak pernah ada yang namanya seorang Rana nulis di atas 2k untuk satu chapter fanfik, kecuali AusHun yang Adventure!AU, sejak 2016. Nggak pernah ada juga yang namanya seorang Rana nulis crime, dan kenapa aku milih kasus pencurian lukisan sih, di Jerman pula orz orz orz *le meratapi diri sendiri*
> 
> Tapi karena fanfiksi ini akhirnya selesai, maka semua "nggak pernah ada yang namanya seorang Rana ..." yang telah terjadi, ya terjadilah //apa. Semoga fanfiksi ini memuaskan!
> 
> Makasih udah baca dan ditunggu komentarnyaaa!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [till we meet again in elizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905688) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya)




End file.
